


Not Sleeping

by orphan_account



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Amazingly Yuri, Anime, Breasts, Comfort, Cute, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Homosexuality, LEWD, Lesbians, Love, Love Confession, Morning, NSFW, Nakedness, Nudity, Penetration, Romance, Sapphic, Sex, Smut, Smut too, Whole Lotta Fluff, Yuri, boobs, fingers - Freeform, girls, handjob, lots of smut, naked, nude, reassurance, soft, soul mates, wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sanya Litvyak and Eila Juutilainen return from yet another night patrol around the base headquarters of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and Eila is feeling more nervous around Sanya than usual because of her love and affection for the young Lieutenant. They return for breakfast/supper and engage in a little more than eating...





	Not Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Eila is eighteen in this story and Sanya is sixteen.

"Eila." Sanya mused a little quiet as she hovered close to sea level with her striker unit pushing her along the water's edge like a zipping lake bug. She was beautiful, so small and so quaint, it was the reason she was perfect for the night patrol, but she was never alone. Eila would always volunteer to accompany her. 

Just like tonight. Or, this morning, as the hours rolled into the morrow and the sun was really beginning to make her appearance. 

But Eila jerked, she was dozing a little as she flew around the base, sticking higher than her ward Sanya, she was that tired and cold from the night air blowing through her fox and human sets of ears she was dithering inside her Striker Unit. But it was nearly over, she could grab a bite to eat, a drink and then set herself on the bed back home. With Sanya laying on top of her, where they would be alone. So alone. 

Just the two of them. The only way Eila truly liked it. 

"Eila, are you there?" Sanya spoke again, meekly and as quiet as she always did. There was something about the way her magic powers worked, and how they had made her voice, as she even described it, so quiet. She never shouted, never even spoke up really, except when provoked incredibly. There had only been one time recently when she had been forced to speak up. Between Eila and Serjeant Miyafuji. That had not been the best day on record. 

Even if the day after had been explosive and then majestic, when Eila and Sanya blew up the Neuroi tower high in the stratosphere, and then how they glided down like soaring rockets. That had been the best day and night of Eila's young life. She'd never left Sanya's side all the more after that. 

"Eila? Hello? Eila?" Sanya asked, again and again, having to wave off of her course along the water's surface to climb some height just to make it to her partner. 

Across the faint dregs of the spacious air, flying smoothly, not fast at all, almost letting the air resistance eat away at them, Sanya instinctively reached for Eila's hand and the Finnish Ensign gripped on, holding her Orussian flame's petite grabber beautifully. 

"Huh? Oh, I'm awake Sanya, I promise. I'm just--"

"You're not tired Eila, you're bored. I can see it in your eyes, in the corner, you wish there was something to do," Sanya observed, interrupting Eila just to correct her, then, still holding her partner's hand. 

Eila wondered if Sanya was going to let go at all, and after several seconds of not letting go, it seemed that the younger and smaller girl was not going to. Eila blushed, she couldn't help herself, as she tossed her weapon's sling over her arm and shoulders she blushed profusely, trying to hide her rosy cheeks now. She rubbed her left fox ear, feeling fluttery, volatile as Sanya made her hand feel so warm and loved. They never held hands in the field. Of course behind the wooden door of their room, where they shared a bed and had done now for a long while, Eila held Sanya in her arms all day as they slept. But outside, in the field, where the whole world could but couldn't see them. It was incredibly Eila was that nervous and flabbergasted that the girl, two years her junior, would hold her hand and fly so close to her.   
Sanya did eventually see the blush on the side of Eila's face, and instantly wondered why she was blushing. "Eila? Is something wrong? Why are you hiding your face?" She asked, trying to get closer and closer to see what was wrong with her beautiful partner. 

"Ah! Sanya! Our Strikers! I'm okay!" Eila squirmed back as her partner encroached on her personal space a bit to check on her. The Finnish Ensign jerked away a little, ripping her hand from Sanya's.

She quickly manoeuvred to get closer again. "Sorry, I'm fine it's just, you never hold my hand on the mission or night watch," Eila confessed, exhaling all the embarrassment and nervousness from her core out on the wind. "I just got a little embarrassed there." She continued, wrapping her digits around Sanya's and holding her hand again, a lot closer and full of affection, transferring some low-key love through their bodies. 

In the years they'd been stuck on base, entrenched against the Neuroi that was spewing into Gallia and the rest of Europe, threatening to want to take Britannia, Eila had still not confessed her love to Sanya. The two had simply grown closer and closer and closer still, keeping their barriers and walls down more and more to each other. Fairly soon, Eila theorised she could probably kiss Sanya without explanation and Sanya would think nothing of it at all that she didn't already. 

That it would not be a shocking revelation. But to Eila that would not do, she wanted it to mean something more than that. She wanted it to be a lot more special and occasional than a simple kiss. 

They drifted a little closer, both girls moving their legs with the wind and current so they would not strike their Striker Units and crash because of a need to get a little closer. Commander Wilcke and Sakamoto would have their hides to make new Units. 

"Eila..." Sanya breathed, as they flew together closer and closer. Even closing her eyes at one point, she trusted the Finnish girl to keep her flying and for more. 

"S-Sanya..." Eila, nervous now more than she was before, leant her face in a little, pursing her lips as she looked at Sanya, who was flying blind apart from the glowing magical apparatus around her temples to detect the radio waves of the Neuroi around the base. Lately, the aliens hadn't even bothered. And now Eila was wondering if she should bother... With Sanya. 

She was debating really leaning in, and putting their lips together. She could do it now, kiss Sanya. 

"Alright girls, the patrol's over. Juutilainen, Litvyak, come on home. Get some rest too, Eila you've been drifting for the past twenty minutes you know?" Commander Minna Wilcke came over the horn, breaking Eila's concentration and making Sanya open her eyes at the worst possible moment. 

The girls drifted apart again instantly and then instinctively made way for the landing strip back at headquarters. 

"Is food ready, Commander Wilcke?" Sanya asked so quietly, like a little girl in a loud room. She was so adorable when the end of the patrol came, when they were both ragged and out of energy to care about how they flew. It always happened. The shifts were so long, Eila often toppled out at this point and headed home early, leaving Sanya to handle the last hour or so on her own. She did not mind at all, it was when she could hum in peace. Sanya did not really hum when Eila was with her, for it would make the elder girl fall asleep all the more. 

They could hear Minna chuckle in their ears. "Yes, Sanya, breakfast, or in your case supper, is ready back home. Miyafuji and Bishop made crumpets and there's plenty more left for you girls." She reported from the top of the flight tower, sipping her early morning coffee. 

"They made orange juice like they promised, Commander?" Eila asked, suddenly awake for the stuff. 

Minna laughed again. "Yes Eila, they made the orange juice," Minna confirmed. Eil let out a sharp exhalation of relief, she'd been looking forward to that drink for days since it was such a luxury around the base to have oranges for it. They'd managed to acquire some from the relief fleet docking over from the West Indies. "Although from the way it's been all morning I think Perrine is about to finish the whole jug."

Eila gasped sharply, almost choking on her breath. "Stop her Commander! Please! I need that OJ!" She freaked out, firing her afterburners a little and blasting it for the base before the Gallian prissy Perrine finished what was not even her own orange juice. Then again it was not Eila's either. Still, she had declared ownership on at least one glass for when she finished watching. If Perrine drank the last, all hell would break loose. 

Sanya followed her in, keeping close to her and before long they were coming in for a landing, with the male crews attending to the landing gear of the Striker Units ready and waiting for their witches. It was swift and easy, even landing on empty and tiredness. Just as Eila was beginning to use her last scamps of energy left, Sanya was about ready to drop.

"Eila, please wait for me," she pleaded, murmuring as she rubbed her eyes while the maintenance units got the Strikers off of the girls. 

"Huh? Oh, Sanya, come here, I can carry you to the room if you'd like?" Eila asked, quickly and yet still nervously, blushing a little more as she stopped in her own tracks. She bent over a little offering the younger Sanya a piggyback to the room. The Orussian could not stay awake much longer. Not without a crumpet. 

She yawned once on Eila's back. "Eila... Please... Crumpet?" She asked, hinting she needed one stat. And Eila bolted as carefully as she could for the kitchen. 

"Perrine! Give me that orange juice!" She was yelling down the hall, all while she walked as fast as possible to the kitchen, trying to get there for the glass and some crumpets for the weary girl on her back before they both passed out from the tiredness. "Perrine!" She yelled again rounding the corner. 

Before long, they made it to the kitchen, Eila pushing the door with added enthusiasm, hoping she was there in time to save the orange juice. "Perrine! Drop it!" She called out, but Perrine was gone, in fact, all the girls were, including Yoshika and Lynette. They were all gone from the kitchen and were now no doubt running around with morning drills and duties. It was just Eila and Sanya left now for down time. 

Eila set Sanya down on a chair around the table. "Eila? Where is everyone?" Sleepy Sanya asked, just waking a little. 

Her partner meandered into the actual cooking area and found a round plate of crumpets on the counter. They looked scrumptious and were still eagerly warm with the butter melting over them. Yoshika and Lynne had outdone themselves on looks, but then again they were a really traditional dish from Britannia, where Lynette had grown up. And Eila was sure Perrine had a hand in them too, her scent was around them. "She puts her hands in everything, now where's my juice? Gallian better not have drunk it all..." Eila mused as she checked the refrigerator.   
There was a whole other jug full of orange liquid, with a note on it too. 

"Eila, Perrine drank all of the other jug, just like we figured she would as we were making it, so I and Lynne made you some more, maybe Sanya wants some too? Anyway, enjoy and sleep tight you two - Yoshika and Lynne x" 

The note read, and it made Eila a little sad and happy all at once, appreciative of both the little cooks. She could imagine them smiling as they made it for her and Sanya. 

"Eila... Can we sleep yet?" Sanya groaned a little, falling asleep on the table as Eila poured two glasses of orange. She brought them and the plate of crumpets to Sanya and offered her both first. 

"Come on you, eat and drink up honey, you'll feel better and sleep better too, I promise," Eila mused, smiling too as she edged the plate closer to her Sanya. 

But she had not noticed what she'd actually called the younger girl. 

"Eila? Why did you call me honey?" Sanya asked sweetly and innocently as she reached for the topmost crumpet and held it in both hands. She nibbled on the top of it like a slightly more evolved hamster and took a small sip of the orange juice. Both the drink and the breakfast food tasted amazing and made her a little more coherent and woke within moments. 

The orange juice nearly made Eila choke silently. She'd called Sanya 'honey' by just a slip of the tongue. But before she could say anything, she felt the warmth and aura of Sanya get closer, and even quickly still, as Eila sat there in shellshock, Sanya leant over, her lips getting a little closer until…

She kissed Eila on the cheek.

And then Eila turned, her face growing so warm and red and she gazed into Sanya's eyes, her beautiful, sleepy and pure eyes, and she lost all control, it was now or never, the best chance.   
Eila Juutilainen held Sanya Litvyak's hands under the table and leant herself in, pressed her chest against that of her partner's, as she kissed her without remorse, regret or embarrassment. She kissed Sanya has hard and as lovingly as she could, blushing more than she ever had around the small Orussian. 

She gasped, almost choking on her breath again. "Ah! Sanya!"

Sanya pushed her finger to Eila's lips. "Can we go to the room now Eila? Please?"

They almost kicked the door in, with Sanya quickly closing it behind her, while Eila took the plate of crumpets they'd kept and set it on one side, as well as her half full glass of orange juice. Sanya had downed hers a little quickly and as Eila looked back to her, the little Orussian was unbuttoning her blouse and scattering her clothes to all sides of the room. She was aiming to be naked pretty quickly.

Eila was stunned, absolutely awestruck and unable to move unless Sanya spoke to her she was that overwhelmed by what was happening. Was she dreaming? Had she truly fallen asleep in the air? Was this about to all disappear the night watch again?

She decided, while just staring at Sanya as she undressed down to her bra and cute panties, that she did not care, and that she wanted to be naked too, as naked as Sanya was... and continuing to be. 

"Eila... Undress with me? Please?" Sanya asked, so adorable as she tossed the last article of her clothing to one side and stood there in just her small strapless bra and her cute panties.

The Finnish Ensign, still operating on no energy at all, obeyed Sanya's request to the letter, quickly fumbling the buttons on her shirt just to get them off as quick as she could. Then she shed the whole thing, throwing it away like burning trash to move onto the next piece of her clothing. By the time Litvyak was uncoupling her bra, Eila was taking hers off and pulling the straps down her long and slender arms. 

And they stood there, looking at each other. Their breasts exposed and both of them feeling so very pulled back, nude, not naked, but nude, their very souls where their breasts were. And they were silent for a time. 

"Sanya..."

"You look so beautiful Eila!" Sanya cried desperately, standing forward a little and looking directly to both of Eila's average but firm and gorgeous breasts. And there were very firm, very maintained. Not at large as Perrine's or Lynne's or Shirley's but they were gorgeous and absolutely perfect to Sanya as she stood there, her eyes sleepy still but wanton of affection and sex. She wanted sex with Eila there, and while she could not say it, she wanted it so very hotly. "Not just your body, but your everything, I can see your heart and you're so beautiful Eila Juutilainen. And I want to make love to you right now!" Sanya proclaimed. 

"Sanya!" Eila shrieked in stark surprise. She retreated a little, but as she looked at her smaller companion, over her small body, her tight and petite frame. Her rather large nipples compared to her beautifully organic and perky breasts. "I-I want to make love to you too S-Sanya..."

They stood apart for a little while longer, until Eila could not take her own nerves anymore. She broke them, charging them head on she broke them and leapt across the room to pick up Sanya so she could straddle her. 

"Come with me, my love. I want to feel you Sanya..." Eila told, breathy and ready to give herself unto the Orussian Lieutenant. 

"I want to touch you Eila, feel you close. I want to... Make you come for me..." Sanya spoke softly but full of confidence in her small self. 

They fell on the bed all too quickly, with Sanya still straddling Eila and quicker still both their panties were torn away. Not slipped off, torn off, and they were both completely bare, void of all coverings. And that was when Eila's hand slipped of its own accord, down her own abdomen, to find the smooth and wet folds of her dearest Sanya betwixt her smaller legs. 

Sanya was straddling just above Eila's midriff, which was perfect for her, for as Eila slipped her hand forward, and between Sanya's own legs, making her breath hitch and her breathing grow more ragged and earthy - Sanya reached behind her a little, and slipped her small fingers down Eila's mound, until they came upon her damp and sacred shore.

Like clockwork, like a well-organised party, both girls slipped two fingers inside the other, past their wetted nether folds and bulbous lips, and into their hives, swimming in their nectar and sweet oceans of vast fluids. Eila cried out instantly, balling out Sanya's name and Sanya returned by rocking her head back, closing her sleepy eyes and rolling with the curling nature of her partner's fingers. It was sublime and a secretion of intense and bewitching euphoria rolled over them both. They connected like a circuit - the electric current passing between their legs and plugging inside their folds. 

"Sanya!" Eila cried, again and again, proud to call it at the top of her lungs. She couldn't help herself, she had wanted this for so long. Not just the kiss, not just the straddle, the embracing, she had wanted all the more, all the everything else. Incredibly, she had wanted her fingers inside of Sanya, sweet Sanya, making her silk sing with the buzzing of beautiful bees. She had wanted her fingers waging through the succulent honey inside of her Sanya, all that wetness streaking over her hand. She had wanted to hold her, and to finger her so beautifully, to make her moan. 

And Sanya was moaning as coherently as she could, rocking her entire little frame back as she reached behind her and curled her own fingers into the depths of the taller Eila's crevasse, earning such a loud proclamation of her own name. Sanya had never been so elated to hear someone say her name like that, never. No one had professed the name with such emotion and desperate love before. To the small Orussian, it was like a drug, an adrenal. 

They were both unable to control themselves or the noises, or the volume of how they were calling each other's name. 

Sanya was so taken away with the wash of heat and the tug of possession over the body of Eila she was pressed against, only the Ensign's fingers separating their cores, she introduced a third finger to Eila's hive. 

Eila shuddered, and rolled her head on the pillow, struggling to contain it, and with the rate and speed of which Sanya was piercing her with her small fingers, Eila was ready. So ready, and she could not contain it any longer. 

"Ah! Sanya! Oh, Sanya!" She screamed, intense, wet, full of emotion and her partner felt the muscles inside the taller Finnish girl constrict, contract and tense around her three fingers, all as pressure shot at them. Eila was coming, and in the moments where Sanya herself reached forward, for Eila's chest, the taller girl dove and pressed her fingers deeper. She penetrated Sanya with added range, pressing against her deep inner walls. The little Orussian could not handle it and before any time, she was coming at the same time, both girls into the other's hand. 

They were coming at all once. 

"Sanya!"

"Oh! Eila! Eila!" Both they cried, as their bodies shuddered and pressed the pressure out of themselves, the relief coming post-orgasm. It was so raw, tender, and glorious. 

Of course, after that, Sanya fell, into Eila's reach and the taller girl brought her lover down, to rest on her chest as they lay on the bed, now truly destined for sleep. It was done, and they were spent. 

"Eila..."

"Yes, Sanya my love?"

"The girls heard didn't they?"

"Oh, no doubt... But who cares?" Eila asked, no doubt of course knowing that one or all of them were either right outside the door or stuck down the corridor just listening. If they were, Eila would have them later, but now, Sanya needed sleep, and she was going to get it at any cost. And she would get it with Eila... Her lover. Her everything.


End file.
